


The Moderator Always Comments Twice 版主总给两次评

by fehn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn
Summary: #213提供人：赐名梗：非魔法-网络社区AU。SS和HP在网上分别有自己的身份，SS是论坛管理员之一，而HP是这个圈子的新手。要知道想融入一个既成的圈子总是不大容易，碰巧HP又是那种神经略大条说话有些鲁莽的人，这给他招来了一些小麻烦，同时也引起了SS的注意……总之从网络到现实，两人之间发生了一系列或温和或激烈的化学反应。特别要求：1. 随便什么社区都可以，游戏啊电影讨论啊甚至同人论坛（如果觉得可以驾驭的话）2. SS是那种平时不常出现，一旦发言必定一针见血毫不留情的人，同时还是圈子里的大手，总之就是……很教授= =。3. 两人在现实中有交集，不过他们要到后期才发现这一点。雷点：情绪的转变太突兀……illogical。愚蠢/废柴的Harry。附加补充：每个人在网络上和现实中都不可能完全一样的（当然肯定有一些东西是不变的），希望能体现出这一点。★附加雜談：翻筆記看到一些原初設定，因為是已經忘光的腿肉，有點意思就來補紀錄了。1. 原設定為綜合型論壇，有許多版塊，由SS唯一的朋友（大學時認識）發想。2. 呈上點，某日他們喝了兩杯，那之後SS發現自己又多了兩個版塊要管。3. 原本的設定中還有詩學版（特別圈起）。我猜我刪了。4. 修正為推理小說論壇後：活動版／創作／心得／新書版（薦）／二手書交流／新聞版／其它......以及大眾文學版（總是這塊出事）5. 原先發文前須經管理審核（水平／灌水與否），太麻煩就取消了。自由發文。6. 刪帖規則：(1) 諜報小說創作會刪除。 (2) 大量且內容重複關於亞森羅蘋的廢帖 (3)發表的創作句子糟，情節不合邏輯，人物對話設計不經腦7. 有人以為SS是私家偵探，或曾任諜報人員。當事人感到愉悅，「可惜我擁有的是一份正派的工作。」8. 「三次，三次都讓同一座吊燈砸下來，還是在全體登場人物皆知該處死過人的情況下再度發生。就沒人想過將它拆了？建議您不如去寫部現代歌劇院謀殺案，讓主人公同樣戴上面具。為那了無新意反覆使用的手法，適當的遮羞是必要的。」9. 「您是否將狼人傳說與吸血鬼混淆了？......受害者看到半人半狼的怪物，第一反應竟是：『摀著嘴，一臉不敢置信地等著眼前的生物逐步靠近自己。』牠們並非此類具理智生物，詳見19xx年《狼人考》與《傳說生物考》。」10. SS本來設定是校長，被直接降階了。11. 看電影時本來已經知道HP是下屬。而且渾身僵硬地靠在椅背上，十分緊張。結束後被問感想還一時反應不過來。12. 解謎前的評論包含給讀者挑戰提供線索的公平性。（范達因作派，評審已先知結局）解謎後則檢視整體案件中詭計合理性。13. 被HP告知今晚有約（二次約會未遂），當晚SS扣分扣很凶。14. HP偏好羅蘋＆傑克李奇。喜歡謎的奇想設計。15. SS偏好福爾＆SS．范達因。喜歡邏輯解謎部份。16. AD找SS代理院長的原因：去年（一把年紀還堅持要自己爬梯）裝飾聖誕燈泡摔傷，手臂骨折兼腰傷一直沒好。17. Minerva是下一任院長18. 雙子刪減小段戲份：「系秘要我們－－」「送這張企劃來－－」（後頭省略）19. 兩人情趣似乎是相互出題考對方。輸了好幾輪的HP：「這不公平，你作弊！」SS：「你早該想到我有題庫......含全部的答案。」20. 前述這些幾乎都沒用上或提及。有捨才有得。與其說設定（彷彿很嚴謹）不如說是靈感湧現時一波記下的所有點子。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	The Moderator Always Comments Twice 版主总给两次评

“……敝人合理地建议您应当仔细读一读菲尔博士的密室演说，您那模仿《莫尔格街凶杀案》（The Murders in the Rue Morgue）却尽最大可能将其劣化，唯一的 _创新_ 仅是将那头作为凶手的猩猩替换成了狒狒的诡计构思，简直是将密室诡计的发展回推两世纪才会出现的彼时……”  
  
是“遗物”或者“遗迹”？男人挑起一边眉毛，思忖了一下，选了前者，利落地敲下了键盘。接着，象是想起什么似的，他看了眼荧幕右下角的时间，匆忙离开了手边那份反覆修改了好一会的评论。  
  
不出所料，总是如此。厨房内瀰漫着的气味告诉他，那锅玩意──无论是什么──都已经摆在炉子上太久了。  
  
西弗勒斯．斯内普揉了揉鼻梁，打开了收音机，让某首不知名的吵闹流行乐曲盖掉那片扰人的嗡嗡声──来自于某只受灯光吸引正拼命撞着窗户的虫子。而后坐到了餐桌旁那张孤零零的木椅上，独自吃起有些走味的炖菜，并时不时略带烦躁地伸指拨开一侧又垂落眼前的发丝。一如往常，它们总妨碍他进食，惹人不快，然而那不悦之情相较生活中的其它繁琐事务又是如此微不足道……总之，对于不欲费力改变的事，只要不构成超出忍耐范围的困扰，他总会选择心不在焉地忘记。  
  
但有些事他总不会忘，好比作为论坛版主──Atropine，他在此圈的化名──时所必须面对的职责。  
  
说来管版这件事的性质跟他白日的工作内容有些类似……这是说，在接下那个阿不思．天杀的．邓不利多突然抛来的院长一职之后；作为外语学院的代理院长，在授课之余，他还得花一堆时间检视、审阅，聆听报告，以处理那些坐在他位子上的人得决定方向的事务。  
  
给院内活动致词一事烦人透顶，校务会议又总是枯燥冗长，无论哪个都是形式超越实际内容之上。相较之下，即便在私人时间里处理删帖、扣分一类的版务皆属无偿劳动，不可否认地，他也从中获得了一些专属于个人的……小小乐趣。  
  
毕竟，他可不能在全校管理阶级者的注视下突然站起身来，一一嘲笑列举着他们的低能意见有多荒谬，逻辑活像遭狗吃了。（虽然在参与了七次大小会议，其中四次是延续前一次没开完的会之后，他怀疑那最终之刻的到来也仅是早晚问题。）  
  
至于给一篇差劲的玩意一些 _基本的建议_ ？这件事他大可时常为之。  
  
不过，上述这些乐趣亦毫不影响他诅咒那个总是不在岗位的论坛管理人；正如诅咒那个以养伤之名悠闲渡假的阿不思．邓不利多一样。  
  
虽然名称不同，但作为一个历史有点悠久的推理论坛，他们也有属于自己的匕首奖（Dagger Awards）。每年一度，西弗勒斯所管理的论坛非要搞个限时竞赛，吸引一票自诩推理界明日之星的创作者前来发表大作── _女士们先生们，瞧瞧这奇景，一颗颗毫无未来可言的白矮星_ ，他嘲弄似地在脑海中宣布。  
  
作为“推理”这门受欢迎的类型小说领域创作者，在这出版量供过于求的时代，让自己的作品变成一纸铅字并非什么难事。读者回函、短篇征稿活动、长篇投稿……一篇真正的佳作来稿若非快速遭出版社采用，也迟早会登载在《希区考克推理杂志》（AHMM, Alfred Hitchcock's Mystery Magazine）、《艾勒里·昆恩推理杂志》（EQMM, Ellery Queen Mystery Magazine）之类的推理刊物上。  
  
这圈子可供发表的平台实在太多。即使才能和雄心皆备的创作者并不罕少，但他们匆忙前行的脚步总也不会多加停留，仅仅止步于某个主要功能为讨论与交流的推理论坛。与其它同类型的论坛差不多，活跃的成员多是些对诡计与解谜充满热情的读者，以及同具读者身份的创作者。  
  
至于西弗勒斯．斯内普，则是另外一种类型。他的出现是一个例外。阅读推理小说，本来只是这个职业生涯有一半皆沉浸在正规文学作品之中的男人用以打发闲暇时光的消遣活动之一。  
  
对其而言，被迫阅览那些蒙尘百年也不会受到重视的粗劣创作，就好比批改大二学生的作文一样（谢天谢地，他已不用干这差事好几年了），挑出那些错误几乎不费吹灰之力；在头痛不已怒意横生的同时还得挤出“滚出创作行列”、“你在写作这件事上所拥有的才能令人绝望，并请勿冀望奇迹的出现”以外的评语才是难事。  
  
为了处理这些杂务，他不得不愉快地缺席了今夜的迎新晚会，然后落入了一团更令人混乱的泥沼之中；瞧瞧都是些什么破烂东西，他在脑中整理了一下，它们分别是 _垃圾、垃圾、破铜烂铁……噢，一个看起来似乎有点价值结果只是小孩玩的游戏玻璃珠……_ 很好，还是垃圾。这下他只觉得 _勺中的炖菜变得更难吃了_ 。  
  
十五分钟后，这名男人再度回到了计算机前。  
  
象是决定在完成那份评论前转换一下心情。他点击鼠标，浏览起另一分页的论坛首页。叮的一声，画面右下角跳出了闪动着的对话讯息提示：  
  
  
“U.N.Owen：在吗？”  
“U.N.Owen：看一下巴勒岛（Burgh Island）的事。”  
  
  
又是巴勒岛。拥有该版管理权限的U.N.Owen会特地敲他，这就意味着对方遇到了麻烦，或者又只是一次无谓的过度谨慎。于是西弗勒斯简短地回覆了“收到”二字，接着点开了那个内容以群众交流为主的讨论版区……  
  
好吧，有时候他 **真的** 希望，这个总是出现低能留言与战火的版区的发展会与用以命名的那座岛一样──每个来到岛上的家伙最终都永远保持安静了。  
  
然而他们没有，十足令人遗憾。每到假期，这个版区总会有一票新成员涌入，就像一群群背着相机的观光客挤进西班牙广场（Piazza di Spagna）朝圣一般；在一片喧哗吵闹中，那些景色将作为战利品带回家，个人的垃圾则留下有待维持环境清洁者清理。  
  
意识到自己的身份在联想中成了什么。一阵不快地，西弗勒斯开始检查起那个最新的主题帖。主题内容是关于今年竞赛的讨论。  
  
一行行不知所云的陈述、抓不到重点的个人意见、让人昏昏欲睡的过度赞誉……等等，瞧瞧这是什么？……一则有趣的评论，来自一个他没见过的新用户。  
  
“我也读过了。#26那篇小说在用语上很有趣，但它真的没有你们说的那么好。象是在一开始的诡计设计上，作者说……”  
  
看着那留言的后续内容──简短与略显天真的言语，却直指问题所在。也为了那已经可预见的结果，西弗勒斯微微扬起了一边唇角。  
  
那篇作品的确不是什么特别出色的佳作，有些作品得到赞誉是真的实至名归，有些，像此篇则只是基于一些作者小圈子的私下串连。没有实质证据，但作品会说话，给予作品的评论则反映了读者的水平。  
  
他才懒得理会这种事。  
  
去告诉那些愚昧不堪的低层次创作者他们的缺点？指出他们的把戏极易看穿？他可不记得自己曾经投身于慈善事业过。但是这个直言不讳的新用户……值得继续观察。  
  
先将战火高涨的帖子摆一边。隐约遭勾起了些微好奇心，他单独浏览起这名新人的资料。  
  
啧啧。他嫌恶地皱眉，由那一头蠢笑着的狮子头像点进了用户资料……Leo731，出生年月日血型……交代得一清二楚；嗜好和居住城市……都填了。多么──天真不设防的一个人。然而还不算太糟，至少他没顺手把信用卡资料也填写上去。  
  
在脑中大略拼凑了一下此人的轮廓，西弗勒斯很快地将注意力又转回版务上。  
  
二十分钟后，总算和U.N.Owen讨论完处置方式，他略感疲倦地揉了揉眉心，点掉碍眼的聊天视窗。  
  
论坛设置实时谈话系统时，西弗勒斯应该是唯一一个不感兴趣者。站内短信已经足够应付传递讯息的任务，而他也从不用那个来发送一些“嗨，你好吗？”“关于你的回覆，我觉得……”之类的私下闲聊。  
  
说明白一点，作为Atropine，他没有任何 _私人交流_ 的需求。  
  
  
***  
  
翌日，当院长秘书将那一整叠文件夹以一种充满技巧性──不至于因太高而倒塌──的方式堆到桌前时，西弗勒斯面无表情地点头示意，并伸手抽了一个发文层级最高的。然而直到打开那份公文整整五分钟之后，他才忽然惊醒般地发觉自己仍在走神。  
  
对一个工作狂而言，这的确是罕见的。这名代理院长通常并不允许自己花太多时间在职务以外的事上，除非是得以潜心钻研的某门学识──那 _当然_ 算是正事，可以被接受。  
  
或许要怪就得怪他在睡前又看了一会那名用户的其它帖子。  
  
无论主要谈论的事物为何，在这名用户的陈述之下，它们看上去都相当……生机勃勃。  
  
“要是外院年刊找这人来执笔，也许会多点读者。”西弗勒斯假想了一下。然后挥开了那个想法。有些制式化的东西就是那个死气沉沉的模样，让莎翁来写也无法使之变得有趣点。  
  
──除非根本无视预定的那些官方内容。  
  
大概是基于专业的敏锐度，在成串看下来之后，现在他已经能辨认这名用户的行文风格了。  
  
西弗勒斯从中勾勒了出一种印象：Leo731是个有些迷糊（某篇讨论到一半就忘了先前主题，虽然他不明白好好一篇推理电影评析最终是怎么跑到“澳洲野兔生态分享”去的）、散漫（对那些已发生的拼写错误不在意），但还算聪明，并且乐于向他人分享生活内容的年轻人……唔，计算一下，现年二十九岁，比他年轻多了。  
  
而这名年轻人热爱生活的程度让他惊叹。  
  
工作之余（从Leo731固定发文的时段看来，他从事了某种准时下班──缺乏竞争压力的工作），他作画、旅行，尝试各种有兴趣的活动……好比，滑翔翼。（对这种充满危险的行径，他自是不敢恭维）  
  
在某个他不常逛（几个月一次，或仅为处理广告刷板）的生活纪事版块，Leo731甚至分享了他的料理日记。看着那些成品的照片，西弗勒斯开始后悔点开那串主题帖。那太容易让人感到飢饿，还有冰箱内储藏的食品是如此匮乏。  
  
强迫自己将心思拉回，放到下个学年度的学院预算报表上。有那么一瞬间，西弗勒斯奇异地察觉……自己从未像现在觉得工作如此烦人过。  
  
不过也仅只于片刻之间。他很快地将心力都投注到了履行职务一事上头，并从中获得一种熟悉的满足感。  
  
中午十二点，短暂的午间休息时间。他随便啃了几口面包。点击着按键，一一检视起院长信箱里那些已筛选过，标记着黄色星号的电子邮件。  
  
外语角会议时程通知、义语系系办人事异动、清寒奖助学金人选名单、十月底时院上主办的国际交流研讨会预定流程……有些他仍得再行审核，有些已经进入了最终流程阶段。大致浏览了一下，他挑出校务会议的那份公文，分到要事一类的资料夹里。  
  
一年到头的学校活动大大小小，简直没完没了。上任以来，西弗勒斯至今最大的感想就是：这职位也许只有阿不思才会乐呵呵地安坐之中。单是想起去年圣诞假期前夕，那名老人在几个系所巡回享用了多少饼干和甜酒，他的胃都隐隐一阵发疼。  
  
还好各种名目的募款晚会他一向毋需出席，那些场合比校务会议更令人厌烦。或者高于他的职位，或者低于他的，那些管理者与校友、系友会之间的应酬总是少不了。何其幸运，外院院长的位置正好跳过这类活动。总之院经费皆由学校财务中拨款。至于那些额外的收入怎么来，只要不涉及他的银行个人户头，他并不关切。  
  
虽然预算审核结果不尽如人意时，相关会议一样是场硝烟四起的硬仗。战火未延烧到你身上时，你得在起身走人与浓厚睡意间忍耐着，保持有礼的沉默；而当你是当中交战的一部份时，彻底得胜或者妥协偏安……该如何作？在这上头，永远没有正确的答案。  
  
即使是已经年近半百的他，在这充满暗语、潜规则与院系纠葛的封闭体系里也太过年轻。  
  
高效地在下午三时完成当日工作。嘱咐了秘书几句之后，西弗勒斯拎着公文包，离开了院长办公室。  
  
  
***  
  
坐到计算机前，他熟门熟路地打开了论坛首页。下一秒，就在他要点入某个新发的主题帖时，右下角的对话讯息提示再次闪动着──还是两条。在他的管版生涯之中，除了刚开始管理群之间摸索着玩玩论坛新功能（除了西弗勒斯，他只是忍耐着不对他们一再抛垃圾讯息过来一事提出警告）以外，这几乎前所未见。  
  
他点开视窗。第一条来自U.N.Owen，接着是第二条──来自Leo731。  
  
不作他想，西弗勒斯直觉地点开了后者。  
  
  
“Leo731：嗨”  
“Leo731：呃…是这样，我遇到了一点麻烦。U.N.建议我来找你”  
  
  
于是他打开了另一条讯息来看。  
  
  
“U.N.Owen：那个新人被骚扰了，那个无聊帖子的缘故。我权限不够，交给你了。”  
  
  
──事情开始有意思了。  
  
西弗勒斯敲了敲键盘，不对，不该这么说。他思考着，斟酌着一开始的回覆用词。  
  
  
“Atropine：晚上好。”  
“Atropine：看到他的留言了。现在，解释一下你的问题。”  
“Leo731：嗯…就是我打开PM然后收到了大概十几封…我没怎数，大概是警告之类的内容。方便我转发给你吗？我想直接看可能比较清楚，你觉得呢？”  
“Atropine：提议可行。”  
  
  
稍微阅读了一下那些充满着叫嚣与辱骂的站内信……它们分别来自两个不同的ID。注册日期很新，分别是昨晚十一点多和今天下午二时左右。  
  
在讯息视窗那头的等待之中，西弗勒斯仰躺在皮椅上，安静地思索了一会。他没想到事态会升高到这种层级，不过，智商正常的人类原本就无法轻易窥得那条远低于平均线以下，极其光怪陆离的世界。  
  
“Atropine：你是否有考虑过一些较为正式的途径，象是……到警局备案？这件事已经涉及到了法律范畴。”  
  
  
“Leo731：呃…我是有想过”  
“Leo731：但有需要那么做吗？”  
“Atropine：目前仍未确定。”  
“Atropine：你得自己作决定。”  
  
“Atropine：但我会先帮你查一查那串里面的使用者IP。”  
“Leo731：我想也是:)”  
“Leo731：谢谢”  
  
  
没再回话，进入工作模式的西弗勒斯直接收下了那个感谢。理所当然，那是他应得的。  
  
重新回到战火串。判断必须先得知当下进展的他直接点开尾页──从最末端的几帖看来，整件事已将近尾声。于是他回到第一页去，一个个点出个人资料页面比对着。  
  
期间新的对话提示再度在荧幕下方闪动着，沉浸于当前工程之中的他没加以理会。过了将近一小时，努力有了报酬。西弗勒斯心情愉快地点开了讯息视窗。他 _逮到_ 他们了。  
  
一些留言先跳了出来。  
  
  
“Leo731：对了，和你说话很有趣”  
“Leo731：希望这么说不会很怪”  
“Leo731：它会吗？”  
  
  
忽然之间，西弗勒斯不知道该怎么回答。这是个……存在于他个人经验以外的问题。有一会他不知道对方到底在问些什么，又想得到何种回答。某种因情境而生的荒谬感浮上。他该怎么和这名年轻人解释？说“那是你的问题，而非我的”？又或“假若连你自身都无法判断，他人又如何能答覆。”  
  
反覆推敲了一阵，依然不确定对方的意图与所指。最后这名版主谨慎地答道：“我想，应该不会。”接着开始交代他的发现。  
  
  
***  
  
以此作为契机，他们开始搭上线。  
  
  
“Leo731：atro 你在吗？”  
“Leo731：看看这个。Leo731.tumblr.com/post/17241766270”  
“Atropine：我在上班。”  
“Leo731：什么──？你们中午没休息时间吗？”  
  
  
如对话所示。在一开始，以及后来的大多数聊天之中，都是Leo731先起头，然后西弗勒斯视情况回应。  
  
有些时候，西弗勒斯深深感受到对方大抵从小就患有过动症……可能还有其它象是注意力无法集中的问题。然而奇特的是，这一切本该打扰他生活中所有宁静时光，并立刻遭他视之为骚扰的频繁来往……并不令人讨厌。  
  
他那千篇一律的生活也发生了一些显著的转变。  
  
白天上班，晚上管版，其余时间扣除生活必须（含五小时睡眠）以外则用来阅读专书、电子期刊以及撰写论文。至于周末假日──那些没有研讨会、学校庆典活动在等着的时光，也许他会奢侈地用来阅读推理小说。而这些，就是西弗勒斯．斯内普这个男人的生活全貌。更正，先前的。  
  
现在他得空出中午的休息时间（如果无须开会），放下手边的工作，应付一个兴致勃勃，总是不知从哪变出一堆话题可聊的Leo731；然后再空出晚上的时间来面对一个更加聒噪的，还会放些烹饪成果照让西弗勒斯倍感飢肠辘辘的，还是他，Leo731。  
  
因为一些关于煮面方式的讨论和橄榄油的心得分享，他的晚餐时间变长了。在照着视窗那端硬丢过来的个人食谱尝试了几次以后，西弗勒斯不得不承认，管版的优先度首度让他认定为杂事的……杂事推到了后头去。  
  
他们聊得太多了。现在他知道那个年轻人喜欢冷硬派（不意外地偏向卜洛克，而非錢德勒）、杰克．李奇（Jack Reacher）系列，还有些娱乐性质至上的通俗文学，象是赛门．葛林（Simon R. Green）的几部类型小说。而对方也成功从他紧闭的壳中挖出了这名版主的偏好。除了夏洛克．福尔摩斯（Sherlock Holmes）之外，SS．范达因（S. S. Van Dine）、艾勒里．昆恩（Ellery Queen）等人的创作也多在好球带上。  
  
  
“Leo731：那么为什么你不喜欢却斯特顿（Gilbert Keith Chesterton）？”  
“Leo731：如果你喜欢那些的话，呃，我是说古典推理。”  
“Leo731：我以为它们是差不多的类型。”  
“Atropine：他的作品很多。如果你意指布朗神父（Father Brown）系列……”  
“Atropine： _异教徒_ 这个答案如何？因为他不满意以一名神父作为侦探？”  
“Leo731：少来”  
“Leo731：你上次才抱怨过被书架上的圣经砸到脚”  
“Atropine：那显然是一场无预警袭来的异端审判。”  
“Leo731：LOL”  
  
  
除了推理之外，他们也会聊聊别的。  
  
  
“Atropine：有些时候我会思考，为什么你选择称我为atro？”  
“Leo731：哇喔”  
“Leo731：你今天主动敲我，发生了什么？陨石群终于砸向地球了吗？嗯…我得拿只笔纪录下来”  
“Atropine：……”  
“Leo731：LOL”  
“Leo731：因为atro有黑漆的、阴暗的意思。觉得很适合你。”  
“Leo731：比Atropine好不是吗？虽然他们都说你人如其名”  
“Atropine：噢？对此评价，敝人表示首度听闻。”  
“Leo731：你又不进讨论群，而且好像没人敢用这个系统敲你聊天:D”  
“Leo731：他们说我是勇士;-)”  
  
“Atropine：希望你还记得这次谈话中的重点部份。”  
“Leo731：我不会忘。我正在和重点说话”  
“Atropine：蠢狮子。”  
“Leo731：没忘了如何狩猎和吼叫，想要听听看吗？”  
“Atropine：不想，闭嘴。”  
“Leo731： _吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼──_ ”  
“Atropine：三个选择。停止那么做；滚回动物园或非洲草原；让我封锁你。”  
“Leo731：抱歉，我是说…”  
“Leo731： _…吼_ ”  
  
  
然而，在所有的交谈里，二人从未论及彼此的日常工作部份，而他也很高兴地发现，那头年轻的狮子从未试图打探过；如果他那么做了，西弗勒斯不确定自己是否仍会继续与之往来。  
  
毕竟，对这名代理院长而言，信息暴露意味着一定程度的，安全考量方面的风险。不透露任何可能暴露个人现实信息的信息，这是他的最后底线。  
  
他不想被知道身处何处、年约几岁，以何种方式谋生，过往遭遇或经历了些什么，又能被什么人事物与情景打动──那相当程度关系到个人情感的部份。也许还意味着弱点与软肋……这名版主宁可让自己看上去是个什么也不表示的代称。或者，疑神疑鬼的偏执狂。  
  
──但他也意识到，这条底线正在持续后退。  
  
周二夜晚。西弗勒斯出完公差回来，毫不意外地发觉Leo731已经等在线上了。  
  
这个晚上，他们的话题由“大众运输工具的几项当前问题”、“科技产物的汰换率”一路聊到了论坛活动的参赛文──谢天谢地，此时这名版主早已处理完毕那些他不想再回望第二眼的东西了。  
  
天知道，对于那些 _大作_ ──他真正的想法与实际评价有多不适于全盘托出。  
  
就像参加一些研讨会时，有些主讲者属于那种一上台开始报告几句，你的“要不要干脆把你的论文吃下去算了”雷达就会告诉你：完蛋了，这人是来用这场发表累积里程数，好让未来几十年的座位（教授等级）升等的，他只打算浪费大家的时间胡讲一通。  
  
在这种情形下，如果座椅选得不够后排，身份不够无关紧要，前面同事的个子又不够高……噢，你是并坐在主讲者旁边的主持人？恭喜，那么接下来的几十分钟，在不能干脆闭眼或猛滑手机的情况下──你人生中的这段生命都等同扔进路旁水沟里。  
  
而最糟的还留在最后。身为主办方代表，你还得在结尾致词，起身讲些言不由衷的场面话，抵抗着困得要命的睡意，从记忆中一个一个找出那些贵宾的头衔和姓氏，感谢发表者，感谢与会者。天杀的，所有的致词都是形式主义，所有的主办方都是古典主义──遵循着所谓的 _HAR-MO-NIE_ （和谐）。  
  
他原本猜想在那些场合以外，身不由己就将是个遥远的概念。  
  
只要试想一下，在仅供自娱用的非正式评论里，假设连真实的想法都不能说出口，那么你干嘛写下一篇连自己都知道是垃圾的假货呢？──有些行业的确以谎言作为轴心，好比专攻诉讼的律师，直销公司的会员，以及职业小说家。  
  
──至于一篇无偿的，仅流通于某个小圈子里的活动的评论？  
  
但当西弗勒斯首度面对那些独一无二的作品时，他才不得不在一阵惊骇之中深切地感到： _我是如此思虑不周的一个傻子。推理是一门如此高度仰赖逻辑的技艺，读者可以不带上脑子，但创作者绝对得思路清楚──而对于普罗大众，我又怎能轻率期望之。_  
  
他不得不皱着眉一再删改，以让那些评论在符合大众期望，以及坚守自身标准之间取得平衡点。  
  
但也许是出于某种实验心理，也许是一次突如其来的对冒险的追求。在他不以为然地侃侃而谈而Leo731仅是表示理解并温和地说道： _你不能对一般人要求太多_ 时，西弗勒斯忽然觉得，将那些……最原始的真实评价给这名年轻人看看又有什么坏处呢？他付出了那么多的心力，就在私人的阅览室，他的脑海里，然而在世上却没第二个人能欣赏那些陈列于其中的卷宗……不能说对此毫无遗憾，不是吗？  
  
在尚未转念或后悔以前，西弗勒斯迅速地将那些文件档扔进资料夹里。在进行压缩时他隐隐想到，要是对方将之外流呢？ _不，他不会。但如果答案偏偏是相反的呢？──如果他真那么干了，我只好从那堆推理诡计中挑一个来作掉他。_  
  
即使知道那只是自欺欺人的念头，西弗勒斯仍然沉浸在诸如此类的假想之中，一边将文档发了出去。  
  
十几分钟过后：  
  
  
“Leo731：噢，现在我总算明白了一件事”  
“Leo731：难怪你要选这个字当ID”  
“Leo731：Atropine”  
“Leo731：剧毒、虽然能当药，就像你”  
“Leo731：但剂量多了就……呜呃”  
“Leo731： _*毒性发作，垂死中*_ ”  
“Atropine： _很好笑。_ 请继续下去，不用等我。”  
  
“Leo731：好啦说真的，其实内容很有趣:-p”  
“Leo731：虽然形式像待审的论文”  
“Leo731：你应该把它们汇整一下”  
“Atropine：为了什么？”  
“Leo731：谁知道，也许哪天会用到？”  
“Leo731：英国古典推理第XX届研讨会;-)”  
“Atropine：多么好的提议，也许还能用在墓志铭上？”  
“Leo731：办不到，你的句子太太太长了”  
“Leo731：只能列一排字母缩写”  
“Atropine：人说： _‘墓碑太窄，而句子太长。’_ ”  
“Leo731：就像被害者遗留在现场的暗号”  
“Leo731：一类的”  
“Leo731：ROFL”  
  
  
当晚对话结束后，他点开分页浏览了几条新闻报导，接着又默默地回头打开了稍早的对话纪录，小心地一行行读着（就像有人会窥探他此刻的行径似的），将它们反覆地检视了几次。  
  
自西弗勒斯有印象以来，生命中对于愉快时刻的记忆就如沙漠中的雨水一般珍贵；它们稍纵即逝，与期望相较总远远不足。特别是在……与人来往的这一部份。任他仔细回想也举不出什么值得一提的例子。  
  
显然，Leo731是一个例外。奇异、独特，与西弗勒斯所熟知的任何情形都不同。  
  
在他看来，那几乎是……不可思议的。即使见识了西弗勒斯真实的恶毒程度，那名年轻人依然显得毫不介意。由他们谈话的内容来看（西弗勒斯仔细检查了任何一处可疑的漏洞），这种态度并非强装，也不象是可有可无的敷衍；没有指责，没有批判。没有任何“你不该这么做”而就仅仅因为那些脑子不好使的人们的主张──象是某个他中学时代的教师。  
  
对于“为何不能作某件事”、“为何又必须作另一件事”的提问，这类人永远说不出所以然来。要嘛一再如跳针似地复诵禁令，为一切他们反对的事；要嘛为权威遭受挑战而发怒，说着因为她身份的位阶比你高上许多。  
  
在一场刻意的冲着他而来的人为事故之中，西弗勒斯学到了一课──那名曾告诫他“你不该这么说话”的教师并未对加害者警告半句。相反的，她不感兴趣地问了两句即放走那些学生，继续将注意力回到自己的指甲上。  
  
于是西弗勒斯发现，你常常遭遇到的，尚未订定在法律条文上的“行”与“不行”，二者之间的分界线仅是建立在某种人类的原始本能之上。人们之所以阻止你，因为他们害怕自己有一天得遭受同样待遇；他们害怕因为缺点、犯错或者玩忽职守而遭受指责，所以才玩弄着逻辑，说着人都是不完美的云云，所以你不该这么对他人──其实“他人”一词即直指他们自身。  
  
是他们在以欺骗和诡辩逃避，推卸所有本该承担的责任。  
  
然而Leo731……西弗勒斯将心思又转回到对方身上。 _他似乎不是那样的人。他仍然没有因为我是谁，或者是个什么样的人而说过什么。那样就足够好了。_  
  
他不想去思考他们之间的互动能维持多久，而那名年轻人又能忍受他的尖刻多久。这份关系的保质期也许是两星期，也许再过两个月──又也许，他忽然想起，在他作出那个鲁莽的应允之后，一切就差不多该结束了。  
  
……就在这周五。三天之后。  
  
  
***  
  
起因是一部即将上映的，由推理小说改编的电影。  
  
小说内容取材自一桩真实案件。三０年代，巴伐利亚南方的某个村庄里，一户农家在一夜之间遭到灭门，连帮佣者和稚儿在内一共六名死者。凶手至今依旧不明。  
  
随着宣传量与相关信息曝光率逐步提高，以及案件本身真相依然悬而未解的缘故，几个月以来一直是论坛讨论区中的热门主题。  
  
因为以历史上的真实悬案为本，就像《黑色大理花悬案》（The Black Dahlia）上映时的情形重演，这部电影的相关新帖几乎轰炸似地攻占了绝大多数的版块。为此不只是讨论区的版主U.N.Owen疲于奔命，新闻区、信息区、评论区、影音区……甚至是衍生小说发表区都可见其影，兼任管理其它版块的Atropine工作量也被迫大量增加。  
  
重复出现的，后知后觉期可以长达十五日以上的新信息帖，多篇内容大同小异的报导──来自官方统一发布的新闻稿，还有内容毫无意义，“这部电影应该会很棒，你们觉得怎样？”、“我觉得凶手应该是某某”、“我的曾祖母告诉我她当时人在那个村子 不知是真是假:-O”之类的垃圾主题帖。  
  
在许多夜晚里，边回覆着Leo731，西弗勒斯还得一边机械式地反覆勾选着删除选项，然后尽可能地无视那些如雪片般飞来，装满了低能抱怨和指责的站内信。  
  
至此，这部即将上映电影之于他完全能用一个词表达：麻烦。再者，以那部小说的叙事笔法与切入角度，西弗勒斯并不看好它实际搬上荧幕之后的结果。  
  
然而正巧与这名兴致缺缺的版主相反，他的固定谈话者不止一回表示过很感兴趣。作为大型推理论坛的管理群之一，西弗勒斯又遭强迫中奖一般地拿到了二张首映场的公关票……  
  
他本来是询问那名年轻人要不要两张电影票的──他可以约朋友去看，为什么不？在西弗勒斯看来，Leo731就该是那类擅于社交的年轻人，在他的交友圈中受到尊重与广泛的喜爱。  
  
虽然他们在网上往来热络，但西弗勒斯的优点从不包含自我欺骗一项。在这靠着科技随处都能结交某个新面孔的时代，对方会选择与他聊天的理由，除了具有同样的嗜好以外，若不是用以打发时间，就还是打发时间。仅仅如此，不多也不少。  
  
然而那名年轻人却立刻回覆了一句：“为什么要给我两张，你不一起去吗atro？”  
  
西弗勒斯为那理所当然的态度哑口无言。他本该守口如瓶，但在Leo731懊恼地表示可惜他们大概也不在邻近城市时，他忍不住告诉那名从未刻意隐藏个人信息的年轻人，其实他们都位在同一城市里。甚至可能更近。Leo731拍他的盆栽时一同入镜的街景挺熟悉的。  
  
作为一名敏锐的观察者，西弗勒斯察觉到的比对方能想象的要多上许多。幸而没有生错时代。以他的洞察能力，在三个世纪的猎巫审判中，必然难逃绑在火柱上活活烧死的命运。  
  
而他的一时多言则换来了一场无法推托的邀约；要拒绝一名谈得来的年轻男人几乎是不可能的。就像抽奖中了一辆车而不去认领，简直无法想象。  
  
作为一名健康的男性，他很早就意识到自己的性向偏好并非是大多数的那一边。但以他贫瘠的社交生活来看，这项事实毫无意义。而在可有可无地忽视了数十年后，忽然间有人对你真正产生了某种实际接触的兴趣。更奇怪的是，它看上去不像是个陷阱。  
  
最起码，西弗勒斯实在想不出可能的动机；在论坛相遇之前，他们对彼此而言都是素昧平生的陌路人。  
  
──有理由报复他的大概只有遭删减预算的几个系所的教职员。  
  
所以，这就是了。周五的下午没课，又无法专心处理院长事务，他索性提早下班回家。坐在桌前沉思了许久，西弗勒斯看着自己的掌心，那上头静静躺着两张电影票。  
  
在这件事上他就是举旗不定。距离晚上七点还有数个小时，足以改变很多事情；他可以现在就打开聊天视窗说自己忽然有事不能去，或者，一通电话？……不，光是得开口扯谎的这个念头就足以使他陷入更胶着的犹豫境地。  
  
他忽然不知道自己为何要搅和到这种事情当中。考量到这数十年来他从未擅长于一般社交行为，甚至除了课堂播放的情形之外，没和谁出门看过电影……只要稍微想一下，西弗勒斯就能确定，这整件事充斥着非理性的色彩，而作为拥有绝对自主权的当事人，只能以自作自受来形容。  
  
他不该出门。他们的会面必然是灾难性的，天上会降下蝗虫雨那种。而且毫无疑问，结束时这名年轻人对atro的所有兴趣也会一并消失。虽然那迟早会消失，但那不意味他该亲手葬送它。  
  
有那么一会他打开了视窗，打好了说词……并告诉自己，只要将这些玩意发出去，你的磨难就完完全全结束了。然而在犹豫了整整二十分钟之后，西弗勒斯仍然无法那么做。  
  
──万一事情不是他所想的那样呢？  
  
有没有那么一点可能，他所模拟的各种最糟状况都不会发生，这名年轻人也会迟钝到对他同伴的社交障碍浑然不觉？ _也许我能以工作太累作为自身表现得十足乏味的借口。_  
  
最后一遍站在镜前，整理了一下衬衫上那些不存在的褶皱之后，他出门了。  
  
周五的傍晚，路上行人和车辆都不少。西弗勒斯庆幸自己提前了半小时出门，因为当他抵达电影院门口时，仅比两人约定的时间早上十来分钟。  
  
然后他一直等到了电影开演的前五分钟。就在西弗勒斯几乎确定，虽然不知道为什么（他不记得自己曾惹恼了对方），但这又是一场恶劣的玩笑而他决定转身回家时，他的同伴才姗姗来迟。  
  
电话响起时，他一眼就发现了那个正拿着手机到处张望的年轻人。一个看上去干干净净，有着漂亮的绿色眼睛，黑发四处乱翘的英俊小伙子。除了个子不高以外，其它都大致符合西弗勒斯的预想。  
  
“抱歉，我一直忙到刚刚才下班，”确认身份后，那名年轻人舔了舔嘴唇，一边匆匆收起手机，一边朝贩卖部的方向探头凝望。“让你等很久了，要不要喝点什么？或者……来份爆米花？”  
  
在问完他同伴的意见之后，没有多余的交谈，Leo731安安静静地去领了一份爆米花和两杯可乐回来。与网上可谓 _过度热情_ 的聒噪风格相比，这名年轻人若不是实际性格有些内向，就是同样有些紧张。  
  
两人自右侧入口踏入影厅时，预告片已经播放了一阵子。他们的座位在中间偏左侧走道的方向。一片漆黑之中西弗勒斯敏感地留心到，这名年轻人不忘沿途小声地向遭他们行经干扰的观众致歉。  
  
影片比他预期要来的好上许多。  
  
他们一直待到幕后制作名单跑完才起身离开，而一直到踏出戏院门口，西弗勒斯仍在脑海中推敲着回家要撰写的观后感大纲，他是如此专注于将一条条论点在假想的段落之间挪动来挪动去，以至于差点错过他的同伴说了些什么。  
  
“……atro？”终于意识到那是自己的称呼。西弗勒斯猛然停下脚步。  
  
“你想喝一杯吗？或者在附近走走？”即使语调轻松，年轻的男人看上去仍显得有些不安。  
  
_他难道在担心遭到拒绝吗？……就好像我能拒绝他似的。_ 为这项新发现──他仍握有主动权，西弗勒斯突然感到心情轻松了许多。  
  
他们沿着街道走着。聊起电影对于原作的处理时，西弗勒斯惊讶地发现，这名年轻人的用词并不如他一直以来表现得那般匮乏，他知道许多……关于文艺创作，关于电影的术语。并且与许多滥用自身不熟悉词汇以掩盖思想内容空泛的人不同，当言谈之中使用到某个概念时，他 **的确知道** 自己在说什么。  
  
最终当话题以一句带有双关意义，来自尼采的“上帝已死”收尾的时候，西弗勒斯感到一阵精神上的餍足。  
  
在这个晚上，这名年轻人所表现出来的种种特质，性格上的，思考层次方面的，让西弗勒斯不得不一再修正对Leo731的既有印象。若不是各自回家后延续的那番谈话，他几乎要怀疑起自己的观察力是否失准。  
  
  
“Leo731：atro ;D”  
“Leo731：终于见到你”  
“Atropine：是的。在道别一小时以后，很高兴你还记得。”  
“Leo731：电影很棒”  
“Atropine：对此我们交换过共识。”  
“Leo731：只是想再说一次”  
“Leo731：嘿”  
“Leo731：有没有人说过”  
“Atropine：什么？”  
“Leo731：你很酷”  
“Leo731：完全是”  
“Leo731：我所想的atro”  
“Atropine：答案是：没有。你则与网络上所表现出来的有不小差距。”  
“Atropine：判若两人。”  
“Leo731：这是个称赞 对吗”  
“Atropine：如果你希望它是。”  
“Leo731：看不到人”  
“Leo731：比较没有顾忌”  
“Leo731：当我想要的时候，也可以这样说话。”  
“Leo731：但那样就太像在工作场合，你得尽可能使用书面语和制式化的用词……我其实并不喜欢那些，atro。那是工作。”  
  
“Leo731：而这是我的私人时间，对我而言它们是有所区隔的。我希望生活好玩一点，有些改变，和你聊天是……呃，这么说或许有点奇怪，但的确是我最放松的时刻。”  
  
“Leo731：大概是因为我知道你是可信赖的。那件事你帮了我，而你大可以不用那么做的。然后，虽然这会让我俩都尴尬，但我还是要说……很高兴那时候遇到的是你。”  
  
  
关上计算机后，西弗勒斯想了很久。久到几乎忘了隔天还要工作。噢，说到工作，他才想起他们在街口道别时，那名年轻人提及自己这周六也得额外加班。  
  
“真可惜，不然我们可以再约个地方见面。”最终他惋惜地说道。   
  
_所以，他真的那么说了，不是错觉或者假想……他很高兴遇到，并且还想再见到我。_ 西弗勒斯躺在床上，带着这个令他不敢置信的念头很快地进入了梦乡。  
  
  
***  
  
一直到隔日早晨，这名代理院长都没能忘掉昨晚的对话内容。  
  
这也直接导致他罕见地──可能是上任以来头一次──对义语系上下一团混乱的行事风格毫无意见。甚至于在他们少了个音箱、麦克风坏了，场地通知还能搞错导致嘉宾都得重新绕一段路抵达会场，以致活动开始时整整延迟四十分钟的情形下，都仍表现得一副相当具有耐性的样子。  
  
义语系的活动一直持续到了下午。由于来宾职位不低的缘故，西弗勒斯得全程陪同参与。出于礼貌，他只得一再试着让自己保持专注聆听，但对方浓厚的异国口音和那名年轻人的影像反覆出现一事形成了双重干扰，让他的注意力很难维持在话题上多久。  
  
一路折腾到傍晚，已经精疲力竭的他总算在天黑之前回到家中。边咒骂着阿不思（是的这一切都是他的错）边急忙打开论坛首页，已经准备好谈论今日种种的西弗勒斯失望地察觉Leo731并不在线。  
  
而一直到周一出门上班为止，那名年轻人都没有上线。  
  
他们来往的时日足以让西弗勒斯发觉当中的不寻常之处。通常他会在工作日的中午得到一条简短的内容分享，可能是时事，也可能是那头狮子觉得有趣的某个网页。然后在傍晚六点以后，无论人在不在计算机前面，Leo731的在线状态总是亮起的。周末亦如是。  
  
西弗勒斯并不想作无谓的猜测，想起周五晚上那个匆匆忙忙赶到的身影。他告诉自己，也许对方这周只是太累了，没什么大不了的。  
  
但心底的另一个声音则反映了他的不信。 _也许他在说谎。那些话只是为了打发你而已，因为你好歹是个版主，要是你作些什么──_  
  
他粗暴地中断了那个想法，心烦意乱地发觉它听上去的确带有几分真实性。  
  
_Leo731说过自己在其他人眼中是名勇士，而且他也说过你的确很适合Atropine这个网名。_ 现在想来，西弗勒斯阴沉地想着，那些话都象是别具含意。他是否错过了什么暗示？或者错漏了某些遭到忽略的迹象？  
  
由于学院大楼外头本周开始施工的缘故，改走另一侧通道的他得笔直地沿着西语系、法语系、德语系的路线行走，直到行经位于尽头的义语系系办，再左转回到通往院长办公室的走廊上。  
  
也许是正处于第二节课的上课时间的缘故，除了零星的授课片段自附近的教室传出，整栋楼显得静悄悄的──唯独除了义语系系办。在离那里还有一小段距离时，西弗勒斯不由得皱了皱眉，他正好听见一名总是不怎对头的老同事的声音传出。在一片寂静之中，即使是正常的音量也显得特别突兀。  
  
话语一阵阵传来，为着当中的内容，他不由得停下了脚步。  
  
“你总得老实地告诉他，哈利，”那名老同事的声音中充满了不赞同，“西弗勒斯会……”  
  
──为什么他们会提到他？他会怎样？哈利又是谁？  
  
跟在他教名之后的语句模糊到难以辨别的程度。作为被提及的当事人，西弗勒斯的眉头皱得更紧，他思索了一阵，想不起外院职员之中有谁符合，也没印象近日曾与类似名字的人来往。  
  
为了听清楚，他往透着灯光的门边走近了一点。  
  
“我不想让他知道，”一个听起来有点熟悉的声音说道：“atro会杀了我的。”  
  
他不会也不可能认错，所有人之中会那样叫他的，那是──他往门边更靠近了一点，直到刚好能从门旁凸起墙柱看到屋内一角的程度。  
  
有一瞬间，西弗勒斯觉得自己的心脏大概停止了跳动。那个坐在办公桌前的身影正是他周五才见过的，每天找他聊天的，才说过很高兴认识他的──那个ID是什么？  
  
西弗勒斯的脑中一片空白，他无法思考。他转身离开了。  
  
回到必经的那条原路上，他无视告示浑浑噩噩地跨过了施工的封锁线，踩着一地杂物和一些建筑物剥落的碎片走进了院长办公室。对惊讶地望了他几秒之后张口欲言的秘书摇了摇头。  
  
坐到桌前，他默默地开机，接着从信箱中翻出了那份沉到第五页的人事异动表。  
  
_啊哈，这就如同于推理小说的最终解谜时刻。_ 他不无讽刺地想着。  
  
当一张熟悉的笑脸出现在那份表格上端时，彷彿血液都要冻结，西弗勒斯只能死死瞪着荧幕上表格第一行醒目的黑色字体。  
  
**哈利．波特。义语系系秘书（代）。**  
  
他缓慢地拉动滚轮，读着这名代理秘书的一项项资料，脑海中那总是让他转向最坏预想的声音越来越响。 _这名年轻人无故接近你的理由，这下也都说得通了。_ 他无声地嘲笑了自己一会。事情一直都很简单，只是有太多迹象他都选择不去放在心上。  
  
_他称你为atro时你怎么没多想一下呢？他说那是漆黑的，而当时你甚至未多加留意，那个形容词来自于义语。_  
  
用的词语并不匮乏？会使用文学领域的专业术语？这名代理秘书根本同是学术圈的人，他的学经历足以应聘教授之职。而那就是他接近自己的目的。西弗勒斯冷冷地想道。因为义语系下个学年度才有空缺，有一两名老教授即将退休。  
  
_这个职位真是抢手。抢手到一个年轻人必须讨好你以获取多一点可能的机会。结果你以为遇到了一个还能相信的人，告诉他太多事情，远超于你应该说的；你无视了脑海中所有叫嚣着的警告，放弃孤零零地躲在自己带刺的硬壳内。你痛恨遭人改名，但你让他叫你atro。你甚至以为……_  
  
已经不需要更多资讯，西弗勒斯关上了档案。  
  
即使在这件事当中仍有未解之谜，好比那名年轻人是如何，又是从何时起将网络上的Atropine和现实生活中的上司连结起来的。但那些其实都无所谓了。  
  
他的世界崩毁了。  
  
──那天晚上，西弗勒斯没有打开计算机。上任版主以来，Atropine首度没有登录论坛。  
  
夜里他睡得并不安稳。梦中年少的他独自行过一片草地，而一群人则围在不远处笑他。他们发出成串嘘声，争先恐后地以充满恶意的讪笑、污辱性的难听字眼攻击着。  
  
西弗勒斯冷冷地环视着一张张熟悉的脸孔。有些是小学同学，有些则是高中的，嗯哼，还有邻近地区的孩子。那大概是他至十七、八岁──上大学为止的回忆综合体。  
  
因为他的心肠硬如铁石，因为这只是个恶梦。因此那些都再不能伤害他。  
  
他高傲地扬起头，一步步地走离他们声音能传达的最远范围。 _他能办到这个，一如以往，无数次地那么做。_  
  
直到他对上了一张脸孔为止──那是哈利。哈利．波特。 _或者，Leo731？_ ──随便。那已经不再重要……一切都结束了，都无所谓了。  
  
但那小子不放过他。  
  
哈利．波特这会就站在西弗勒斯的正对面不远处，那片草地的尽头。那名年轻人在胸前弯起胳臂，以一副发觉了什么好笑之事的神情打量着他。  
  
_你笑什么？_ 西弗勒斯抿紧了嘴唇，充满防备地问道。  
  
“笑你，atro。你不相信所有人，也不相信善意，”哈利满脸同情地看着他，“但我随便说的那些你都相信了。”  
  
凌晨三点，他挣扎着醒来，然后再度昏沉睡去。  
  
在那之后，他再度回到了原先一成不变的日子里。或者，当一个人日日加班到晚上十点才关灯回家时，应当说是疯狂地回归于其中。  
  
Atropine就像凭空消失一样。已经过了两周，焦头烂额的U.N.Owen和其他几个版主也许曾一度试着找他，但他没有给他们留下任何网络世界之外的联络方式。忽然想起还有个人拥有他的电话号码，西弗勒斯看了一眼扔在桌上的手机。那早在十几天前就放到没电了。  
  
那道对外的壁垒再度竖起。现在他的生活大致又重回安全、稳固的状态。  
  
有一回那名义语系代秘书由同一条走廊的反向迎面走来，西弗勒斯仅是目不斜视地笔直走着，然后在他们之间已经相当靠近时中途改变了目的地。他忽然想起有东西放在教师休息室里。是的，不是因为其他原因。  
  
不是因为他再也无法承受什么突然涌上的情绪。  
  
  
***  
  
那名年轻的系秘的找上门来只是早晚的问题，对于这点西弗勒斯心知肚明。  
  
一个真正的笨蛋是无法拿到那所学校的博士学位的。光是Atropine再也没出现在线上这点就说明了很多事，只要看一下最后登入日期时间，比对同时再佐以推测就什么都一清二楚了──当初为了方便Leo731确认在线状态，他甚至没使用隐身模式。  
  
然而即使心理上已有所准备，他可没预料到会是在这种时间与场合见到对方。西弗勒斯瞬间感到他应该早些申请公假出差的，好比搭机出国去拜访姊妹校的外语学院……应付那些理论停在七０年代的老学究型教授，原本是件他干过一次就不想再经历的苦差事，但怎样也比眼前这个要来得轻松。  
  
他站在自家门前，而哈利．波特则挡在钥匙孔前。“我以为现在是下班时间，有什么事请在五点以前找秘书提出申请，波特先生。”  
  
“你应该知道原因，atro。”Leo731，不，现在该称为哈利．波特的年轻男人说道。  
  
“不。我不知道，”考量了一下，在波特略显讶异的目光中，他示意对方进门再谈。  
  
西弗勒斯百分之百能够断定对方是冲着职位来的，在他的认知中，那似乎是唯一合理的解释。毕竟至今种种都建立在同一个理由上头。哈利．波特要不是遭可能失去即将到手的职位一事逼急了，就是决定打开天窗说亮话，和他谈一笔交易，好得到他想要的。  
  
而无论是以什么方式提出，都并非属于某种适宜于在门口交谈的，诸如“你今天采买了什么？”或者“好看的围巾，上次没看你围过”一类的话题。短暂地归纳了一下，西弗勒斯突然发觉自己并未想过动用职权阻拦；这些日子以来，虽然他不止一次检讨自己的轻信，但一次也没想过要通过公事形式这予名年轻人一个教训，即使他的确应该那么做，让他知道有些事情他做得太过火了。  
  
_我已经变得不像我了。_ 他自嘲地想，一面等待着哈利．波特开口说出他的要求。  
  
“我必须道歉，”年轻的系秘坐在椅中，不安地朝他的上司的方向看了看。在确认没有遭到对方打断之后，他继续说道：“那天，我想是─── _上上上周六_ ，见到你的时候我太惊讶了。”  
  
_这名年轻人究竟在说些什么？他还有什么好惊讶的？周六又怎么了？_ 西弗勒斯内心浮现了一连串问号，但他很好地将它们隐藏在心底，没有显露半分。逐渐感到事情的走向脱离了预期的轨道，他在扶手椅上挪了挪身子，略为焦躁地等待着波特说下去。  
  
“毕竟，我们才一起看过电影，”年轻的系秘停顿了一会，目光自近处移开，改为注视起西弗勒斯身后那面墙上的某一点，“我没想过你会出现在那里，就在台上。就在西蒙切利教授身后……你知道我前一天才为了他下塌的酒店处理到很晚。原先负责联络的人出了状况。结果搞得在我们的约会上迟到。”  
  
越是听着那名年轻人喃喃自语似的陈述，西弗勒斯就越是感到惊奇。对方不象是在说谎。那名年轻人此刻的神情充斥着苦恼与歉疚……是了，Leo731应当是真诚的。西弗勒斯逐渐想起，在他们互动的时候，这名年轻人总是想到什么就说什么。邮件和留言也许可以反覆修改润饰，但聊天系统上标示的秒数不会说谎。  
  
于是，关于这整件事的来龙去脉，一个……与他设想中截然不同的真相正逐渐浮出水面，呼之欲出。  
  
“这是说，你在那之前……并不知道我的身份？”他谨慎地问道。没放过对方脸部表情的一丝一毫变化。  
  
“……我要怎么知道？”年轻的系秘闻言怔愣地看向他。“你不是在生气我察觉了却没第一时间告诉你吗？”  
  
──好吧，真相大白。  
  
案中有案，峰回路转，简直就象是《毒巧克力命案》（The Poisoned Chocolates Case）的情节……不，《褚兰特最后一案》（Trent’s Last Case）或者更为贴切。  
  
正如同那部经典作品中的侦探在金盆洗手之前的最终感叹，西弗勒斯赫然发觉，先不管程度究竟是高或低，自己根本不该再给任何一篇推理小说写评论了。  
  
看看眼前吧，对于一件再简单不过的现象的解读，他的方向竟然能完全与事实背道而驰，错得离谱；作为一名如此别脚的业余侦探，他有什么资格和立场评断那些诡计和手法拙劣？但话又说回来，依他在人际交往方面的一贯逻辑而言，再过一百年也不可能想到……  
  
“我只是……不知道要怎么告诉你，因为也许……”突然间，年轻的系秘开始眼神闪烁、支吾其词。这成功地勾起了西弗勒斯的好奇。  
  
“也许…什么？”他锲而不舍地追问道。另一个预感开始浮现，他的心跳逐渐加快了。  
  
“我整整想了一天一夜，”一边说着，那名年轻人边将双膝曲起。现在他整个人都蜷缩到了座椅里面，显露出某种自我保护的姿态。并且，西弗勒斯注意到哈利已经涨红了脸。“因为我想，虽然我们相处愉快，但也许……你并不偏好一段办公室恋情。”  
  
西弗勒斯没有说话。但他明白自己至少得作一件事，最好快点，特别是哈利看上去正好是一副快因过度困窘而死的样子。于是在欣赏够了以后，他弯起嘴角，起身走向那名目光中同时混合着期待与畏惧的年轻人。  
  
_──他得告诉哈利，他猜错了。_  
  
几周之后的某个傍晚，西弗勒斯擦了擦手，从厨房回到了计算机前。一排讯息已经在那等着他。  
  
  
“Leo731：我看到留言了”  
“Leo731：‘烤了猪肋排，是否合于期待？’”  
“Leo731：你在开玩笑”  
“Leo731：合于期待？简直棒呆了好吗”  
“Leo731：对了”  
“Leo731：想吃苹果派吗”  
“Leo731：刚出炉的”  
  
“Atropine：你下班了？”  
“Leo731：嗯”  
“Leo731：终于处理好这学期的教程计划”  
“Leo731：他们为什么”  
“Leo731：总是无法按时交稿”  
“Atropine：一项义语系世代相传的优良传统 ;-)”  
“Leo731：才怪:P”  
“Atropine：要打赌吗？下学期某人上任后也会是这个样子。”  
“Atropine：入境随俗。”  
“Leo731：比喻错误”  
“Leo731：而且我应该会先受到你的影响”  
“Leo731：好了”  
“Leo731：该出门了 待会见 我爱你”  
  
── _而我也是。_ 专注且长久地凝视着荧幕上的最后一行字，西弗勒斯一边想着，一边露出了一个微笑。  
  
  
***  
  
时光冉冉，转眼间夏季又再度来到，而这同时意味着……论坛的征文活动又开始了。西弗勒斯暴躁地坐在计算机前，对着一篇篇参赛文敲打着没完没了的评论。评论终有尽头，愚蠢则毫无边际。他简直不敢想象这种行为还要重复下去，一年又一年……  
  
还有阿不思．邓不利多。上个学年以养伤之名休了一整年长假，眼看着新的学年到来，他 **竟敢又毫无愧色地递出了事假申请表** 。  
  
若是更准确地描述──那份申请表还是传真送来的，由西弗勒斯．又一年的代院长．斯内普代为盖章及提交申请。就象是那名代理者现今的苦难都事不关己一样，那名老人悠然自得地随孙子一家到北欧去了。 _去看极光？再等个几年他都能亲眼见到天使下凡迎接时的圣光了。_  
  
恶毒且不负责任地想着。大概是这一年里的第一千零八百四十五次，西弗勒斯对那个落跑的正牌院长恨得直磨牙。既然现在对他而言，工作不再是生活中最重要的成份了，那么他此刻的恶劣情绪可谓出现得合情合理──更别提今年的十一月上旬，噢，外语学院不幸地在校务会议中抽到下下签，得为那个特别盛大的，他总记不清是几百年的校庆准备一段压轴的特别节目。这只意味着公文，更多的公文，经费、场地申请和陈列着各种有待核准事项的公文。  
  
──而那些全都会堆到他的桌上。  
  
_阿不思绝对是刻意的。他什么都算准了，那只老狐狸。_  
  
“有一件事我一直很疑惑，西弗勒斯，”相较之下，简直无所事事到令人憎恨的程度，那名年轻的，即将成为助理教授的年轻男人从书堆中抬起头。“为什么你在活动期间总是那么忙？”  
  
“早不奢望你能记得，”继续敲打着键盘，这名版主简短地解释了一下， “全是因为每篇参赛文都得写两份评论之故。它们每篇都分成解谜前和解谜后──是以前面的设计和结尾安排也会各有评论。”  
  
彷佛仅是得到回应就满足了。哈利．根本没在听．波特闻言似懂非懂地点了点头，视线继续回到书页上。那本精装版的《邮差总按两次铃》（The Postman Always Rings Twice）他还得在九十天后还回图书馆 _──噢，这名年轻人的动作真的得快点。_  
  
在精神上发泄完毕之后，西弗勒斯放弃地叹了口气。虽然早有迹象可循，但实际同居之后他才真正意识到：不愿动脑时的哈利简直就只是颗会呼吸的马铃薯。有时他真的想知道他那些论述清晰、观点颇有新意的论文是找谁代写的。  
  
算了，反正不要是他就好。  
  
过了一会，像是想起什么似的，哈利再度抬起头来。“知道吗，你以后可以拿那些来写篇文，我想想……《版主总给两次评》如何？”或许是觉得自己就地取材的提议相当有趣，这名年轻的教授咯咯笑了起来。“不过没有谋杀，当然。把你的个人意见都摆进去，就像我说过的那样……天吶，西弗勒斯，那应该会 _相当具有可看性_ 。”  
  
停下手边的动作，西弗勒斯认真思索了几秒。“如果有那么一天，我会考虑的。”  
  
……他真的不该那么说的。哈利有时候并不健忘，只是他总是很难记得这罕见的情形。  
  
  
_所以，你们这些看到这里的读者，  
  
我毫不指望诸位能够理解这篇文本的脉络，或对那些占据了对话内容大半的愚蠢闲聊抱以欣赏的态度，但我决定还是将它们一并整理出来。因为受到若不如此，今年暑假就得到海水浴场晒成干尸的威胁兼逼迫之故──来自哈利那个讨人厌的小浑蛋。  
  
同时，同样是出于他烦人的要求，我不得不在写下这整件事时进行一些加油添醋──或所谓艺术加工的成份，并且在最终的标题一事上头履行我的承诺；必须特别强调的是，文中所述不假，这个题名确实是他想的。所以，倘若有任何对文名表示不以为然，或者就作者个人品味表示质疑的批评扔来，我会一个个原封不动地甩回你们脸上。  
  
不信的话，就等着瞧。_  
  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> #213  
> 提供人：赐名  
> 梗：非魔法-网络社区AU。SS和HP在网上分别有自己的身份，SS是论坛管理员之一，而HP是这个圈子的新手。要知道想融入一个既成的圈子总是不大容易，碰巧HP又是那种神经略大条说话有些鲁莽的人，这给他招来了一些小麻烦，同时也引起了SS的注意……总之从网络到现实，两人之间发生了一系列或温和或激烈的化学反应。  
> 特别要求：  
> 1\. 随便什么社区都可以，游戏啊电影讨论啊甚至同人论坛（如果觉得可以驾驭的话）  
> 2\. SS是那种平时不常出现，一旦发言必定一针见血毫不留情的人，同时还是圈子里的大手，总之就是……很教授= =。  
> 3\. 两人在现实中有交集，不过他们要到后期才发现这一点。  
> 雷点：情绪的转变太突兀……illogical。愚蠢/废柴的Harry。  
> 附加补充：每个人在网络上和现实中都不可能完全一样的（当然肯定有一些东西是不变的），希望能体现出这一点。
> 
> ★附加雜談：
> 
> 翻筆記看到一些原初設定，因為是已經忘光的腿肉，有點意思就來補紀錄了。
> 
> 1\. 原設定為綜合型論壇，有許多版塊，由SS唯一的朋友（大學時認識）發想。  
> 2\. 呈上點，某日他們喝了兩杯，那之後SS發現自己又多了兩個版塊要管。  
> 3\. 原本的設定中還有詩學版（特別圈起）。我猜我刪了。  
> 4\. 修正為推理小說論壇後：活動版／創作／心得／新書版（薦）／二手書交流／新聞版／其它......以及大眾文學版（總是這塊出事）  
> 5\. 原先發文前須經管理審核（水平／灌水與否），太麻煩就取消了。自由發文。  
> 6\. 刪帖規則：(1) 諜報小說創作會刪除。 (2) 大量且內容重複關於亞森羅蘋的廢帖 (3)發表的創作句子糟，情節不合邏輯，人物對話設計不經腦  
> 7\. 有人以為SS是私家偵探，或曾任諜報人員。當事人感到愉悅，「可惜我擁有的是一份正派的工作。」  
> 8\. 「三次，三次都讓同一座吊燈砸下來，還是在全體登場人物皆知該處死過人的情況下再度發生。就沒人想過將它拆了？建議您不如去寫部現代歌劇院謀殺案，讓主人公同樣戴上面具。為那了無新意反覆使用的手法，適當的遮羞是必要的。」  
> 9\. 「您是否將狼人傳說與吸血鬼混淆了？......受害者看到半人半狼的怪物，第一反應竟是：『摀著嘴，一臉不敢置信地等著眼前的生物逐步靠近自己。』牠們並非此類具理智生物，詳見19xx年《狼人考》與《傳說生物考》。」  
> 10\. SS本來設定是校長，被直接降階了。  
> 11\. 看電影時本來已經知道HP是下屬。而且渾身僵硬地靠在椅背上，十分緊張。結束後被問感想還一時反應不過來。  
> 12\. 解謎前的評論包含給讀者挑戰提供線索的公平性。（范達因作派，評審已先知結局）解謎後則檢視整體案件中詭計合理性。  
> 13\. 被HP告知今晚有約（二次約會未遂），當晚SS扣分扣很凶。  
> 14\. HP偏好羅蘋＆傑克李奇。喜歡謎的奇想設計。  
> 15\. SS偏好福爾＆SS．范達因。喜歡邏輯解謎部份。  
> 16\. AD找SS代理院長的原因：去年（一把年紀還堅持要自己爬梯）裝飾聖誕燈泡摔傷，手臂骨折兼腰傷一直沒好。  
> 17\. Minerva是下一任院長  
> 18\. 雙子刪減小段戲份：「系秘要我們－－」「送這張企劃來－－」（後頭省略）  
> 19\. 兩人情趣似乎是相互出題考對方。輸了好幾輪的HP：「這不公平，你作弊！」SS：「你早該想到我有題庫......含全部的答案。」  
> 20\. 前述這些幾乎都沒用上或提及。有捨才有得。
> 
> 與其說設定（彷彿很嚴謹）不如說是靈感湧現時一波記下的所有點子。


End file.
